


Make it Work

by radiantbeams (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Aromantic, Asexual, Asexual Zayn Malik, M/M, ace!Zayn, aro!Louis, aromantic louis tomlinson, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/radiantbeams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate!AU where fate determines your destiny, wether you like it or not. Louis is a bisexual aromantic second grade teacher, he's prepared to live a life without any relationship, and has no hope for a soulmate. Zayn is an asexual biromantic artist who doesn't mind living his live alone either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis needed to quit smoking. Like forreal this time, he's gonna go to the drugstore and get one of those patches and quit.... tomorrow. He was a primary school teacher for christ's sake, he needed to set a good example. He took another drag while he leaned up against the railing of his balcony, a pile of spelling tests on the patio table infront of him. It was cold as blazes, but Niall, his roommate, didn't like him smoking inside the apartment. It's not like the smoking was a habit, Louis was just stressed and needed a pick me up. Niall had apparently found his 'soulmate' or whatever and was spending less and less time at the flat, leaving Louis to his own devices, which was not a good idea. Louis hadn't met this 'Harry' yet, but he seemed alright, from what Niall said. 'Just wanna make sure it's the real deal Lou, before I make a big thing about anything.' Was all that Niall said when Louis kept bringing up the fact that it'd been two months and he'd yet to even see a picture.

The back door slid open and Liam stepped out, Louis frantically put out his cigarette and tried to wave away the smoke. 'Just grading these papers in the fresh air! What's up Li?'

'Louis, I saw you smoking from inside, I don't care.' Liam pulled out a patio chair and slumped into it as Louis lit up another one. 'Rough week?' He asked, bumming one for himself.

'Nothing more than the usual, I guess. Saw El yesterday, she's found her soulmate or whatever.' He picked up his red pen and started grading, had to get them done sometime.

'Why do you always put 'or whatever' after it when you talk about soulmates. You do know they're a legitimate thing.' Liam looked at his quizzically.

'No, man, like, I know they're legit, I didn't mean to say what you and Sophia have isn't legit, I just don't think I have one. I don't know, it's hard for me to wrap my head around it. You know I've never felt that way about anyone before.' He sighed, closing his folder and taking another drag.

Liam stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. 'You'll find someone, Lou. Just wait.' He smiled and went back inside, tapping out his cigarette. 

Sure. Just wait. You'll find someone. Louis was pushing thirty at this point, and didn't honestly believe he could ever love someone romantically at this point. He didn't even want a boyfriend or girlfriend, he was just sad he wasn't normal, that he couldn't understand this whole 'soulmate' thing.

 

'Louis! Mate! I've got a favor to ask.' Niall said, slipping off his shoes late that Saturday night. Louis was about 4 beers in and playing fifa by himself, everything by himself, damn 'Harry'.

'Order a pizza and I'll think about it.' He said, without taking his eyes off the screen. Niall walked over and paused the game.

'Seriously, Lou.' Uh oh, what'd Louis do this time. He hadn't left his laundry to mold in the washer in a while, and he took out the trash this week.

'Okay what is it.' Louis threw his controller onto the coffee table and leaned back, ready for a reprimand.

'I think it's time you met Harry.' Louis mouth made a little *pop* as it dropped open. 'Oh, stop catching flies. I think he's the real deal, I really love him. You know how he's a curator at the museum up town? Well he's opening a new exhibit next week and I was thinking you, me, Li, and Sophia could all go together, so you all could meet him at the same time. You could bring Eleanor if you wanted, so it's not awkward or anything, I mean I know you guys broke up but I just thought.'

'She's got a girlfriend, Ni.' Louis said bitterly.

'Oh, sorry mate, I didn't know. Sorry, that sucks for you I liked you two together.' 

'Anyway, no, yeah, I'd love to meet Harry next week. Sounds like a blast. Can't wait.' He picked up his controller and restarted the game. 'Can you order a pizza?' He looked up an Niall, waiting for him to move away from in front of the screen.

 


	2. Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis and zayn meet. hoorah! (sorry it's so long and not v good)

Suits are itchy. Louis does not like wearing suits, never has, never will. Vans and joggers are perfectly acceptable for a black tie art expose. He's fiddling with his cocktail napkin, the sweat from his scotch on the rocks making his fingers a little numb. Liam and Sophia have abandoned him in the corner of the exhibit, going off to find one of Sophia's model friends. The art is nice, very new age, lots of bright colors and thick lines, Louis likes it, loves it in fact, if he were rich this is exactly the type of art he would want in his home. But big parties like this are not Louis' thing, he doesn't like talking to strangers, he doesn't like wearing a tie, and he especially doesn't like standing on his feet for 4 hours at a time. He does enough of that last one at work, why do it on his night off?

Honestly though, Louis was just grumpy. He'd met 'Harry' briefly when they arrived, then he had to dart back to the back and check on the lighting or something. Harry was great. Like, really great. He was gorgeous and charming and tall and complimented Niall perfectly. It wasn't that Louis was even jealous or angry or whatever else the _natural_ response was to being mad that your best friend finally found someone so perfect for him He was grumpy that he wouldn't ever find that, that he didn't even desire it. He was so happy for Niall, looking at him across the room as he laughed into Harry's shoulder Louis couldn't help but smile, but there was something foreign about how they interacted, some mystery that Louis couldn't understand. He felt the same way when Liam and Sophia got together. He was constantly worried that his cutting jokes would offend them, that he would break them up somehow. Because that's how Louis was, he made jokes when he didn't know what else to say. Then, after Liam lectured him about how Sophia was close to making Liam chose, Louis or her, if Louis didn't shut up about their relationship, Louis realized it would be best that he just stop interacting with people in 'real relationships' all together. But Liam never understood that Louis wasn't trying to undermine him and Sophia, he was just trying to understand and not feel so left out all the goddamn time.

'Excuse me! Could I have everyone's attention?' Harry said into a microphone at the other end of the room. He really was dashing in his tight fitted suit and curly hair. 'I would like to introduce the artist for this exhibit, Zayn Malik.' A dark skinned young man, probably the same age as Louis, stepped up beside Harry on the little platform. 'We're so honored to have him with us tonight. Zayn, would you like to share a few words?' Harry smiled sweetly and handed Zayn the mic.

'Oh, uh, well, I hadn't planned on saying anything.' He chuckled a little breathily. 'But, uh, I wanted to thank everyone for coming out to look at my work. I'm very proud of it, and excited to see the response this series gets from other patrons. Uh, thanks.' He quickly handed the mic back and shuffled off the stage as everyone applauded.

'Thank you, Zayn! Everyone please enjoy the rest of your night, and the open bar!' Harry laughed loudly and the music clicked back on.

Louis decided this was his chance to catch up with Liam and Sophia, and maybe convince them to release him to go back to his apartment. It was only 9, if he left soon he could fit in a movie and get to bed before midnight. 30 is the new 80, apparently.

'Louis! Perfect timing, we're gonna go see if we can meet this 'Zayn Malik'.' Sophia crooned into his ear, grabbing him by the arm. Looks like someone took advantage of the open bar. Liam just laughed and rolled his eyes. Louis was toted along through the crowed toward where Zayn was standing at one of the fancy silver tables talking with Harry and Niall.

Harry, the gracious host that he is, immediately introduced all of them, his arm snugly around Niall's waist and a smile on his face. Zayn was nice enough, but he seemed to hang back from all the conversation. Thanking Sophia politely for all her praise.

After a while of polite conversation, Zayn turns to Louis and clears his throat. 'So, Louis? What do you do?' He asked hesitantly. Louis was a bit taken aback, having assumed that he wasn't the type to initiate conversation.

'I'm a schoolteacher. Primary school, second year.' Alright there was no denying that this Zayn character was something else. His eyes were hazel and gorgeous, a perfectly chizled chin, his suit hung nicely on his wiry frame. But like, Zayn was _something else_. No man should look this good, and until now, Louis didn't think a man _could_ look this good.

'Do you enjoy that?' Zayn asked, genuinely interested. Louis was getting a little flustered, and he never got flustered. Louis was cool as a cucumber, smooth as glass, Louis did not get flustered.

'Oh, yeah! I love it, it's my passion, teaching the kids, interacting with them. Just a big kid myself I guess.' He laughed nervously, not nervously, Louis wasn't nervous. 'Do, uh, do you enjoy your art?' Fuck that was a stupid question.

Zayn laughed, and it was beautiful. Louis loved to make people laugh, but that was nothing compared to this feeling of Zayn laugh. 'I do enjoy my art, yes. I wouldn't make it otherwise. Not a very lucrative business at the start.' Zayn put down his glass of champagne, and Louis realized his friends had left. Oh. Well he liked talking to Zayn. 

 

It wasn't until midnight when Niall came up and tapped him on the shoulder that he realized that he and Zayn had been talking for so long. Most everyone had left and the bar was closing. 'I'm heading back with Harry, need money for a cab?' Niall said, interrupting Zayn while we was talking about his youngest sister.

'Oh, uh.' Louis was a little bewildered, not realizing there was a life outside of him and Zayn. 'No, I've got it, don't worry. Did Li and Soph leave already?' 

'Yeah, Soph was complaining about her shoes and they went home a while ago.' Harry stode up with a clipboard in hand and a ontorage of interns in his wake.

'Ready to go, babe?' He asked, handing the clipboard to a girl behind him. 'It was so great to have you come out, Zayn, I know you're busy. I think it'll be a big success this season.' He and Zayn shook hands. 'Also wonderful to meet you Louis, sorry for stealing Niall away so much. I hope to see more of you in the future!' Harry clapped him on the back and turned to go to coatcheck where Niall was.

'I guess it is late, I should probably go. Got a footie match in the morning with the lads.' Louis gestured to the door and tried not to watch as Zayn's face fell just a bit.

'No, yes, I mean, me too. Well, not the match, but I should get home.' Zayn blushed.

'I, uh, you're really very talented, Zayn. Thank you so much for talking with me, I'm not great company.' Louis blushed a little bit too, cool as a cucumber my ass.

'No! Thank you for saving me, I hate these events, you we're perfect company.' He placed a hand on Louis' arm. 'I'd, um, love to see you again sometime. If you'd like.' Zayn looked down at his feet.

'That'd be great! Here,' Louis fished out his phone. 'put your number in and I'll text you so you have mine.' Zayn typed his number in and handed it back with a small smile. 'Ace!' They walked toward the exit, Zayn's hand still on his arm. It felt nice, intimate and comforting. Hopefully Zayn hadn't found his 'soulmate' yet, so Louis could hang out with him without complicating things.


	3. Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to update!

Louis' poptart jumped out of the toaster right as Niall walked in the front door, slamming his backpack down and throwing his shoes in the corner. He patted Louis on the back as he reached around him to drink orange juice straight from the carton.

'That's gross.' Louis commented, burning his fingertips as he put his poptarts on a plate, Niall tried to reach around him and take one, but Louis slapped his hand away. 'Have a nice night with your beau?' Niall laughed and pulled out ingredients to make a cheese toasty.

'Yeah it was nice. Little sore though, if you know what I mean.' Niall wagged his eyebrows, Louis just rolled his eyes. 'You seemed really taken with that artist.' He prompted, turning back to the stove.

'He was really cool, we got on well.' Louis shrugged and opened the pulled up the news on his iPad.

'He was fit, too.' Niall prompted again.

'So?' Where the fuck was Ni going with this? It was obvious Zayn wasn't into him like that, and Louis didn't feel anything after their chat, nothing out of the ordinary anyway.

'So, are you gonna ask him out proper? Or just dance around it before he finds someone else and you're unhappy and eating cheezewiz on the couch watching Mean Girls in your boxers?'

Louis scoffed. 'I do not do that. What are you even talking about?' Louis hadn't done that since he and that guy Sean texted for like a week then Sean found his soulmate and never texted Louis again. And, in his own defense, Louis was very fragile at the time, he and El had just broke up.

Niall leveled him with a look. 'Okay I did that once, but me and Zayn aren't like that. I haven't even texted him yet.' Louis admitted.

'Has he texted you? I saw you exchange numbers.' Niall flipped his toasty onto a plate.

'No.' Louis looked back at his iPad. Niall sighed. 'Okay, yes, he texted me last night, but I haven't responded!'

'Well, what'd he say?' Niall took another swig of orange juice from the carton. Get a fucking glass.

'Just 'hey' with a smiley face and an 'x'.' Louis unlocked his phone and pulled up the text.

'Oooooooooooh, and 'x' then, mean's he's serious. Lemme see.' Niall reached for the phone.

'I don't know what you seeing it's gonna do.' Louis rolled his eyes. 'What should I say back?' Fuck, he hates playing games. 'I'm just gonna say 'hey' and that's the end of it.' He snatched his phone back. 'There, done.'

'You're no fun.' He pulled out his own phone and started typing on it. 'You know, Harry and I are thinking about moving in together.' Niall said, not looking up.

Louis kind of knew this was coming but it still hurt. Another friend, abandoning him. Being a bachelor was not fun. 'How soon?' He asked, already looking up realestate apps.

'Couple months, probably. Nothing soon. We're just kind of throwing the idea around.' Niall gave him what was probably supposed to be a comforting look, but to Louis it was just pity.

'Well, good for you guys. I'm happy for you.' Louis stood up abruptly, putting his dishes in the sink. 'I've got to grade papers.' He also really needed a cigarette.

 

 

After a half hour of playing flappy bird with his kid's papers splayed out in front of him, his phone buzzed with a text message from Zayn. 

**How's your Sat afternoon going?**

_Grading papers. So, pretty awful ha. Urs?_

**I think I'm a lil high on these paints. Been goin at it hard today. Lot's of inspo**

_Great! Wish I was a litlle high tbh_ _haha_

**Wanna come over later and light up, ive got lots left over from my friend's party. Mayb I can kick ur ass in fifa.**

_Seriously bro?? Sounds ace! I'll bring some brews._

Wait. Was this a date? Nah, it couldn't be, Louis didn't do dates like this. Just a chill hangout with friends. Zayn was cool and rich and would never be interested in someone like Louis. He shouldn't even be worried that this could turn into a relationship.


End file.
